


day 19: blankets

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: bucky's cold, steve helps him warm up.(this sounds like a smut intro but i promise it's not)





	day 19: blankets

The scene was painfully domestic: Bucky was lying in Steve’s lap, covered by every blanket they owned. It was the dead of winter and he’d gone out to get groceries, but had come back with numb fingers and a red nose. 

“Think you’re warm enough now?” Steve asked. “We should probably make dinner with the food you brought.”

“Mm,” Bucky hummed. “Wanna stay here.” Steve rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn’t put up too much of a fight. He was perfectly content with staying in this position, intertwining his fingers with Bucky’s to place a kiss to the top of his hand. He looked up at him, giving one of those smiles that made Steve weak every time.

Yeah, this would be perfectly fine.

  
  



End file.
